The Day That Praxians Flew
by ThePraxianSeeker
Summary: After a fierce battle with the Decepticons, Prowl is confronted by Skyfire about his interaction with the Decepticon SIC, Starscream. Little do many know, Vos and Praxis have a deeply intertwined history.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Day When Praxians Flew

Disclaimers: I in no way own Transformers or anything related to it. I only own the plot of this story and the Praxian seeker.

Summary: After a fierce battle with the Decepticons, Prowl is confronted by Skyfire about his interaction with the Decepticon SIC, Starscream. Little do many know, Vos and Praxis have a deeply intertwined history.

Notes: this is based on the G1 series. This is my first story on Fanfiction. i do have Transformers fanfiction in my journal on DeviantArt. My username there is Silverwind-Prime. please read and let me know which ones you think need a rewrite before posting here or if you like any of them. Thanks!

Warnings: contains depictions of violence, gore, and genocide.

**Time Measurements:**

**(time measurements pulled from tfwiki)**

**Klik: 1.2 minutes**

**Groon: 1 hou**r

**Cycle: 1 day**

**Breem: 8.3 minutes**

**Kilocycle: 1 year**

**Vorn: 83 years**

**Third Person POV**

The battle had been fierce, niether side willing to give an inch of ground. It had remained that way for well over five groons and it didn't seem to be ending anytime soon. Prowl, who had caculated for a long battle, was looking for a way to end it quickly. Now, Prowl wasn't one to just rush into the center of the battlefield, but he needed to gain the attention of a certain seeker. Taking out a normal plasma rifle from his subspace, Prowl charged out towards where Optimus Prime and Megatron were, once again, locked in a deadly duel. As expected, Starscream came to head him off. Prowl, seeing the Decepticon SIC coming, shot at Starscream's thrusters, causing one to smoke and sputter angrily. This forced Starscream to land so he could save whatever flight capabilities he had left for the trip back to the nemesis.

Not happy being grounded, Starscream charged Prowl with dark intent and dark purpose. Thundercracker and Skywarp, seeing their trine leader's plight, took to firing on any Autobots that came close to Starscream. Prowl had barely enough time to anticipate the first strike of Starscream's fist as it came instead of a blast from the seeker's null rays. Rolling out of the way, Prowl found himself grappling with the seeker. Not many could or would understand why niether SIC didn't go for strikes on wings or doorwings, which would quickly end things. However, only one saw the hidden conversation between the two, and found himself throughly confused by the exchange. After several tense moments, the two SIC split from each other in search of better targets. Many on each side would say because they were equally matched in hand to hand combat, but the observer knew different.

As Prowl rushed to the medtent, Starscream snuck up behind Optimus Prime and Megatron. Ironhide saw him coming and started to intercept the seeker. However, before he reached him, a shot fired causing the battlefield to go silent as Autobots and Decepticons alike stared in shock. Where Optimus Prime and Megatron stood, Starscream was trying to get Megatron back on his pedes as he apologized for his poor aim. After sending the seeker across the battlefield with a blow to the face, Megatron ordered the Decepticon retreat, leaving without the energon they were attempting to steal. The Autobots rejoiced as they gathered up the injured and went to board the ever patient Skyfire.

The trip back to the arc was a relatively quiet one despite the Autobots being cheerful in beating off the Decepticons. Skyfire wondered how he would ask Prowl about the conversation he witnessed between the two SIC. Despite what everyone thought or believed, he did not pine for Starscream and the relationship they had before the war. In fact, Skyfire held nothing but contempt for the seeker that was once his friend. Especially since it seemed that he was now in a relationship with the Autobot SIC, Prowl. Now, skyfire wasn't one to hold back important information, but he wanted the whole story before bringing it up with Optimus or the rest of the command staff.

Once landed, Skyfire waited patiently for everyone to disembark from his cargo hold before transforming. He looked around for Prowl, and quickly spotted him speaking with Optimus and Ironhide. Being mindfull of the much smaller Autobots and even smaller humans, Skyfire made his way to them. "I don't get it, Prime. Starscream had a clear shot at you, but he shot megatron. Not even Starscream is as bad of a shot as he claimed." Ironhide says as Skyfire comes up. "He didn't miss. Right, Prowl, sir?" Skyfire says questioningly. Prowl's face betrays nothing but his doorwings speak for him. Friend, Ally, confidant. Those are the words those doorwings conveyed to the much bigger Skyfire in the language of wings.

"Prowl, what is Skyfire going on about?" Optimus asks sternly. Prowl looks to him and shakes his helm. "it is not for all to hear, sir" Prowl finally says. Optimus nods and he leads Prowl, Ironhide, and Skyfire to the larger conference room meant for large groups due to Skyfire's size. After a quick com, Ratchet, Jazz, and Red Alert join them with Ratchet bearing energon for the exhausted mechs. Setting the energon down where all can reach it, Ratchet is the one to break the silence. "What is so important that i have to leave a medbay of injured bots?" Ratchet asks sounding a little pissed. "We are here to address a concern that has recently been brought up in the recent battle." Optimus says as everyone graps a cube of energon. "To be honest, I expected the battle to go longer then it did, Prime." Ironhide says as a few of the others nod.

"That's because it would have if Prowl and Starscream hadn't planned to end it" Skyfire says making the room go quiet. Red Alert snorts a little. "Are you seriously saying that Prowl is in league with the Decepticon SIC? Even I have trouble believing that. What I can see is Starscream Purposely shooting Megatron in an assassination attempt." Red Alert says and takes a drink of his energon. "It would probably look that way to those that are not familiar with the language of wings from Vos. However, while Prowl and Starscream were fighting, they had a decent conversation between each other." Skyfire says and downs his seeker grade energon. "I did find it curious that Prowl never returns with door wing damage when he faces Starscream. I also noticed that Prowl never Intentionally damages Starscreams wings in a battle." Ratchet says as he drinks his own energon.

At this, all optics turn to Prowl, who has barely drank any of his energon. "That is because Starscream is an Autobot spy" Prowl says. Everyone looks at Prowl in shock. "You have ta be pulling our crank cases, Prowl. Screamer, ah spy?" Jazz says trying to remain chill. Prowl looks at the others seriously. "I am not pulling any crank cases, Jazz. It is a fact. Starscream is in fact, the Autobot Spymaster, Highwind." Prowl says. Jazz nearly falls out of his seat in surprise. "Highwind was reported to have deactivated in the attack on Vos." Optimus says. Prowl nods. "And how long has Starscream and his trine been with the Decepticons? It was supposed to look like Highwind deactivated." Prowl says.

To Be Continued...

Author Notes: Lol Please let me know what you think. I stink at writing battles. I already have plans for chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Day That Praxians Flew

Disclaimers: I in no way own Transformers. If I did, Sanctuarians would be a thing.

Warnings for depictions of violence, gore, and genocide (not until later chapters but still warning you)

Summary: After the revelation that Starscream is actually a legendary Autobot Spymaster, the whole Autobot command staff have more questions than answers. How did Highwind survive? What is his goal? What is Prowl's connection to him? Inquiring proccessors want to know, but the answer is a long one.

Notes: This is based on the G1 series. Please let me know what you think!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Prowl's POV**

"Highwind lost his wings in Vos. Even if he had survived his injuries, he would be driven insane without his wings!" Ratchet says. I nod. "Under normal circumstances, yes, he would have..." i say picking up a cube of seeker grade energon and I take a drink. Ratchet's optics go wide, as I expected, and he attempts to take the rest of the cube from me. "Prowl, that stuff is meant for Skyfire! your systems cannot handle the high energy content!" Ratchet says but Ironhide stops him from grabbing the cube. "Actually, I have went without for longer than I should have. I tend to forget that have thrusters when I no longer have wings to fly with." i say calmly and take another drink.

"What are you talking about, Prowl? You don't have thrusters!" Ratchet says. Ironhide chuckles. "Pretty good craftsmanship if even Ratchet can't tell the difference between basic leg components and thrusters" Ironhide says with a laugh. Ratchet looks from me to Ironhide trying to decide between talking or pulling out a wrench. "Should have figured you needed some seeker grade with the number of glitches you had recently" Ironhide says as Ratchet decides to sit back down. "Explain, Now" Ratchet says, his optics furious. I vent. "It is a long story. Will the medbay be fine without you for as long as it will take to tell?" I ask. Ratchet nods. "First Aid and Swoop can handle it. All minor injuries. I'm not moving until you explain why an important part of your blueprints and medical history was left out of your personnel file" he says putting his pedes up on the table to annoy me.

I vent as the others get comfortable. "The story I have to tell begins long before the war, before Autobots and Decepticons, before even the golden age of Cybertron. It begins in a city known as Vaxia, The City of Wings" I say. Optimus leans forward. "Vaxia was said to be a legend, a myth." he says but his optics betray a glint of interest that I haven't seen in them for a long time. "Vaxia was no myth or legend. It did exist." Ironhide says. Optimus and the others look at Ironhide. "I went there once with my creators. It was a glorious place, nothing like Vos" Ironhide says not denying that he is THAT old. "We are getting off topic, Vaxia was home to two kinds of seekers. One group looked like the seekers of Vos except their wings were more elegant and not built for speed." I say and take another drink of my energon.

"The second group of seekers were the Praxian Seekers. They were built for speed and often delivered packages around Cybertron. These seekers looked like the Praxians as you all know them. the only difference is that their door wings were positioned in the lower back under a pair of bladed seeker wings. Both groups treated each other as equals and Vaxia thrived. However, that started to change. Differences in the culture of the normal seekers and Praxian Seekers started to cause strife and damage on the relationships between the two groups." I say and sit dowm.

"That was when it was decided that the two groups would form their own cities. The Praxian Seekers agreed to form their own city since Vaxia was built more for flight frames then grounders. That is when Vaxia became known as Vos and Praxis was built." I say drinking the last of my energon. I watch the expressions on the faces of the others as they proccess this information. "I have never heard of a Praxian Seeker, and I'm pretty slagging sure that there was never any records of them." Ratchet says. "That's because of what the Senate did..." Ironhide says tightening his fists. "What do you mean, Ironhide?" Optimus asks reminding me of when he was just named a Prime and still learning the state of affairs, well, as much as the Senate would allow.

"It was almost a quarter of the way into the golden age...when Vos was attacked by a band of rogue Cybertronians, well, that was the public story. It was a hunt. The Senate ordered the removal of the wings of every seeker in Vos or their deactivation." I say my own fists tightening in anger. Vos called out to Praxis, its sister city for aid, and the Praxian Seekers answered with a fury that none could ever predict. The Praxian Seekers were the only beings capable of fighting a guardian in head on combat and survive. Their wings could detach and transform into energon edged swords, and they knew how to use them. If their blades failed them, they had the recall ability." I say looking down.

Jazz looks at me concerned. "Prowl, what is recall?" he asks almost to quiet to be heard. "Recall is an advanced weapons system that only the Praxian Seekers posessed. Recall allowed a Praxian Seeker to transform his or her servos and forearms into any weapon. This, however, had a couple of drawbacks. First, the user had to have seen a weapon or its blueprint in order to recall it. This meant that ones not well versed in weaponry did not have many or any weapons to utilize with the recall ability. Second, The recall ability uses an extreme amount of energy. Even the most trained Praxian Seekers could only recall five weapons at the most before forced stasis from low energy levels. It also meant that the longer the battle, the bigger the disadvantage to the Praxian Seeker." I say

To be continued...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Author Notes: I was planning on this only being two chapters long, but it's getting pretty long. lol


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Day That Praxians Flew

Disclaimers: I in no way own Transformers or its characters. I only own the plot of this story and the Praxian Seeker idea.

Summary: After a halfway through the story, Prowl wonders if the others are truly ready for how deep the rabbit hole goes. Ironhide has his own explaining to do. Ratchet is most likely going to glitch before Red Alert, and Optimus is taking it all in stride. Oh, skyfire? Yeah, he's not as confused but is starting to wonder what Starscream is really like.

Notes: This is based on G1. I've actually pulled some things overlooked that are in the show. You'll see as you read.

**Shout outs to: **LadyKDQ and Cyber Alpha for their kind reviews!

**Warings:** contains depictions of violence, gore, and Genocide(this chapter or the next)

**Time Measurements:**

**(measurements pulled from tfwiki)**

**Klik: 1.2 minutes**

**Groon: 1 hour**

**Cycle: 1 day**

**Breem: 8.3 minutes**

**Kilocycle: 1 year**

**Vorn: 83 years**

_Bond talk_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Prowl's POV**

I look down at the floor thinking about what I have alreadly said. Did I have the right? Should I tell them how fair this affects the Autobots? I must have been projecting, because i feel a brush against my spark from two separate sources. _Prowl, are you alright? _I hear from Bluestreak through the bond. I feel reassurance from him and Smokescreen through the bond. I manage to keep myself from giving anything away to the others. _They know about Highwind. If I go too much further, I cannot keep you two out of it. _I reply. _Then don't. I know I gamble a lot, but I'd bet it would come out eventually anyways, Prowl. _Smokescreen replies. _yeah, we're your trine. Best they know and get used to it...especially Jazz. _Bluestreak replies.

I vent causing everyone to look at me again. "As I was saying, the Praxian Seekers laid waste to the invaders, but the damage had been done. Carriers and sparklings lay deactivated, buildings in ruin, and the survivors, both mech and femme, with their wings torn away. Vos was essentually destroyed. True, there were survivors, but the life ahead of them was not living." I say sadly. Ironhide comes over and gently rubs my door wings. He's the only one outside of my trine that knows and understands what that event did to me and my famiy, what we lost. I can feel the love from my trinemates and smile a little. "Thanks, Hide..." I say. He smiles a little. "No problem, kid" he says and sits back down.

I can practically feel the optics on me as the others watch the exchange. "Never saw ya not get mad at da nickname befo, Ironhide" Jazz says. Ironhide looks at me and I nod. "The only ones allowed to call me that are Prowl, Smokescreen, and Bluestreak." he says. "Why those three?" Red Alert asks. I vent. "Because Ironhide raised us after our creators deactivated. We three Praxians remain because we were living in Tyger Pax with Ironhide when Praxis was attacked." I say. the others look from me to Ironhide. "It's true." Ironhide says. They nod. "So, you three are brothers? Makes sense now" Ratchet says. I shake my helm. "We are not brothers, but we may as well be. We are a trine." I say. Everyone looks at me shocked. "I thought only seekers could form trines." Optimus says.

"Prowl, Smokescreen, and Bluestreak are the last of the Praxian Seekers. Smokescreen and Bluestreak remember to have seeker grade from time to time, but Prowl tends to forget when he's working. It causes his glitch because of the programming trying to reach the wings he no longer has. It is just coincidence that the glitches happen while he's being pranked." Ironhide says and glares at me. "Before any more questions, I will like to finish my story." I say and the others nod. "As I said, the Praxian Seekers knew what would become of the survivors if they were left as they were. It was the decision of Speedtrap, the leader of the Praxian Seekers, and my sire, that the Praxian Seekers would give up their wings to save their vosian brothers and sisters from madness." I say

"And how did they do that? I have never heard of this and I am curious" Optimus asks. "The Praxian Seekers removed their wings and attached them to the survivors. Praxian Seekers don't go insane if they cannot fly, like their vosian kin. Having a ground mode as well keeps them grounded and sane. It was at that moment that The Pact of Wings was made. The Pact of Wings was an agreement that not matter what happened in the future, the seekers would never injure the door wings of Praxians and the Praxians would never injure the wings of a seeker. To do so was seen as disrespectful, shameful, and a coward's way of fighting. This event brought Vos and Praxis closer together as allies. However, not all Praxian seekers were able to cope with losing their wings. My creators, along with Smokescreen and Bluestreak's comminted suicide unable to cope with us being able to fly while they cannot." I say sadly.

There's a knock on the door, and Ironhide opens the door to let Smokescreen and Bluestreak into the room. I stand up and go over to them. They wrap their arms around me, sending love and comfort through the bond. "We thought that the senate was done, but we were wrong. When word reached them about the Praxian Seekers and what had happened in Vos, they were furious. They bid their time and waited. I took them to Tyger Pax afraid of what the senate would do. When they were all in their adult frames, the senate made their move. The senate ordered a secret army to attack Praxis under the banner of the decepticons. The records were buried and any that could speak up against the senate were deactivated." Ironhide says.

To be continued...

Notes: Did anyone ever notice that there is exactly three praxians in G1? that is the required number for a trine. Also, Prowl, Smokescreen, and Bluestreak are the mirror of Starscream and his trine.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Day That Praxians Flew

Disclaimers: I in no way own Transformers. I only own my plot and the praxian seeker idea.

Summary: The dark truth about the senate has been revealed, and many are reeling from the information. The senate attacked Praxis, not the Decepticons? What does this information mean for the Autobots and their way of life? Are they truly like the Decepticons? Or were they simply used by the senate like puppets before the senate was destroyed? And what does this information have to say about Prowl, Smokescreen, and Bluestreak? What about Ironhide, who raised them? What happened to their wings, if they are Praxian Seekers? All soon to be answered...or attempted to be answered.

Notes: This is based on G1. I have had a lot of fun writing this. I really would love reviews.

**Warnings: **contains depictions of violence, gore, and genocide. Also warnings for some very non cannon Prowl behavior (well just that he's emotional now that everything is out in the open)

**Time Measurements:**

**(measurements pulled from tfwiki)**

**Klik: 1.2 minutes**

**Groon: 1 hour**

**Cycle: 1 day**

**Breem: 8.3 minutes**

**Kilocycle: 1 year**

**Vorn: 83 years (anyone else notice that a vorn is a multipe of a breem? I just noticed it)**

_Bond talk_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ironhide's POV**

I watch Smokescreen and Bluestreak try to comfort Prowl and it makes me sick thinking about everything they have lost and been through. Prowl tries so hard to be strong for them as the trine leader, but this whole mess has broken whatever walls he has built. "You two take Prowl to his quarters. I can handle the rest of this." I say. Smokescreen nods and he helps Bluestreak lead Prowl to his quarters. Ratchet looks like he's about to stop them, but I stop him. "Ratch, don't. You can't fix him right now. He needs his trine right now, not a scolding medic." I say. Ratchet vents and watches them leave. "Those three have been through so much. When I took them in, I couldn't even let them fly as much as they would have growning up like they should have. It was too dangerous. The senate had optics and audios everywhere. One mistake, just one, and I would be fighting hunters off our skidplates." I say sitting back down.

Optimus nods looking troubled. "If it was not the Decepticons that attacked Praxis, then the Autobots attacked Vos without provication..." he says sickened. I nod. "The senate had it all planned out. Frame the Decepticons for the attack and use the fury of the Autobots to attack Vos. The senate believed that with Praxis gone, they would be rid of the seekers this time for certain." I say. Optimus nods. "But Highwind was ah seeker. As was his trine. How did they survive?" Jazz asks finally speaking up in the conversation. "When we heard about the attack on Vos, we headed out to try and assist them. It was part of The Pact of Wings. I tried to talk them out of it, but Prowl wouldn't hear it. Even though Praxis was gone, he and his trine were Praxian Seekers and they would not dishonor their families by turning a blind optic." I say.

The others look at me. Their faces a mix of emotions, but mostly shame, betrayal, and anger at the senate's trickery. I can't blame them. The senate was cruel. They didn't care who they hurt as long as they had their way. "When we arrived, we fought Autobots as neutrals. We tried to reason with them that this was not right. However, you all knew how Sentinel Prime was. He didn't care about the truth, only what the senate said was true. No offense, Optimus, but they even had you playing their game until the Decepticons whiped them out. They saw you as smarter then Sentinel, and had to play it carefully. They only let you know what they wanted you to. That was the reason I joined the Autobots. You needed someone that wasn't their puppet to help guide you." I say getting up and stretching. this sitting down for long periods was pit on my knees.

Ratchet comes over to me. "Knees acting up again?" he asks concerned. I nod. "You know I shouldn't be sitting long like this." I say and he nods. "I'll oil them back up as you continue." he says and I sit down again. Ratchet gets to work on my knees. "After the battle, we found Highwind, Stormbreaker, and Warpdrive. They were in bad shape. The worst was their wings and thrusters. We found a medical clinic that managed to escape being destroyed. We were able to repair their thrusters but there was no fixing their wings..." I say and wince a little as Ratchet oils up my knees. "Sorry, Ironhide." Ratchet mumbles. "It's ok, Ratch. "Highwind said we should just end them and save them from what was to come, but Prowl and his trine refused. Prowl and his trine offered to give highwind's trine their wings. Having not flown as much as they should have made the less likely to miss it, Prowl said. He then said that Highwind and his trine could repay them by spying on the Decepticons for the Autobots. Leave their old names behind and claim that they wanted revenge for the attack on Vos." I say.

Ratchet soon finishes and sits back down. "So, they gave up their wings like their creators did to help us. Why?" Ratchet asks. "With Highwind and his trine as the only seekers left, Old Buckethead would be insane not to take them on as Decepticons. Highwind made his way up to the positon of SIC quickly and was able to give information to Prowl and his trine on the battlefield using the language of wings. Knowing the true targets of the Decepticons and their actions allowed Prowl himself to make even more accurate plans against the Decepticons. His tactical genuis allowed him to move up as well and eventually gain the trust of Sentinal Prime." I say and lean back. I wait for everyone to catch up. I wondered if anyone would connect the dots and realize the truth about what happened to the senate.

Optimus looks at me in realization. "Prowl made it possible for the Decepticons to attack the senate and Sentinel Prime." he says and Red Alert starts to glitch. "HE'S A TRAITOR! A TRAITOR AND WE ALL TRUSTED HIM! ANY OF US COULD BE NEXT!" Red Alert starts to yell. I growl. "Shut your mouth before i shoot you myself!" I growl. Red Alert whimpers in fear, but calms down. "Prowl saved us from being used like we were in Vos by the senate. The senate was worse than the Decepticons, and Prowl never did something like that again. He refused to assist the Decepticons in their goals against the Autobots once they were free of the senate." I say

To be continued...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Notes: Wow, I didn't expect it to go this way. lol it seemed to write itself.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Day That Praxians Flew

Disclaimers: I in no way own transformers. I own only the plot and the praxian seeker idea.

Summary: As things are being explained by Ironhide, Prowl has a mental breakdown. Can Smokescreen and Bluestreak hold their Trine leader together, or will things get worse from here? And what will happen if the rest of the arc finds out about them before it is time? All this and more (hopefully) this chapter!

Notes: This is based on G1. This story is starting to write itself. lol and i'm having a lot of fun with it.

**Warnings:** contains depictions of violence, gore, and genocide. Also, for extreme non cannon emotional Prowl. Oh! Also warnings for smut and Trine lovemaking.

**Time measurements:**

**(measurements pulled from tfwiki)**

**Klik: 1.2 minutes**

**Groon: 1 hour**

**Cycle: 1 day**

**Breem: 8.3 minutes**

**Kilocycle: 1 year**

**Vorn: 83 years**

_Bond talk_

Another note: I listened to a song while writing this. If you wish to listen to it while reading it, it's called 'Dear me' by Nichole Nordeman. Also, I will be adding two of my many OCs in this Chapter. One is Streamline. She is the daughter of Inferno and Red Alert. The other is Requiem. She is the daughter of First Aid and Barricade.

Pairings: Prowl/Smokescreen/Bluestreak, implied Bluestreak/Streamline, implied Smokescreen/Requiem

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Smokescreen's POV**

When I felt Prowl start to panic, I dropped everything and started to book it to where he was. Fraggit if he was in a metting! He's our trine leader! _Baby Blue, Prowl needs us! _I almost yell through the bond. _I know! I'm heading there now! May have ran Cliffjumper over, though. _Bluestreak replies. _He'll forgive you, baby blue. You're hard to stay mad at. _I reply as he catches up to me. We rush past several mechs in our rush, including Bluestreak's lover, Streamline. "Can't talk right now, Streamline! I'll catch you later!" Blue says as he rushes past her. "Streamline, can you cover for your carrier? Red Alert is tied up in a meeting." I ask barely stopping to talk. She nods. "Of course. I'll head there now" she replies and turns around and goes to the monitor room. I quickly catch up with Bluestreak at the door to the conference room.

I knock and the door opens to reveal Ironhide. Ironhide looks like when he first took us in. He steps aside to reveal Prowl to us. Prowl doesn't look good at all. Not many can see when he's about to breakdown, but I can. His servos are clenched tightly with energon just starting to leak where his fingers are digging into his palms, his door wings are stiff, but also trembling slightly, and his optics are threatening to leak. It's taking everything for him to hold it together in front of his fellow officers. He quickly comes over to us and we wrap our arms around him as he buries his face in my neck cables. I rub his door wings gently as Blue and I send love and comfort over the trine bond. _We're here, Prowl. It's ok. _I say over the bond.

"We thought that the senate was done, but we were wrong. When word reached them about the Praxian Seekers and what had happened in Vos, they were furious." Ironhide says and I feel Prowl tense. He doesn't mean to, but I see flashes of the day we lost our carriers. How we watched from our hiding place as assassins from the senate killed our creators and made it look like suicide. _Prowler, It's ok...we know, we know. _I say over the bond with love and reassurance. "They bid their time and waited. I took them to Tyger Pax afraid of what the senate would do" Ironhide says and Prowl remembers when Ironhide found us trying to wake up our creators. He looked at us in shock. we told him what happened and he told us to keep the murder part to ourselves. If anyone asked, they commited suicide like the senate wanted everyone to think. we asked why and he told us that if we spoke up, we would be next. So, we listened, and Ironhide took us in. We left Praxis that night to live in Tyger Pax. Blue and I are trying to keep Prowl together.

"When they were in their adult frames, the senate made their move. The senate ordered a secret army to attack Praxis under the banner of the Decepticons." Ironhide says as we all remember hearing about the attack. All our friends...gone, whiped off cybertron like fog from a windshield. Blue and I both heard Prowl quietly whine at that. "The records were buried and any that could speak up against the senate were deactivated." Ironhide says. _I should have been there to try and stop it... _Prowl says over the bond heavy with guilt. _If you were, we would have been deactivated, Prowler. _ I reply. _But I..._ he tries to reply. _But nothing! We needed you too! Baby blue was still getting used to his adult frame! _ I said cutting him off. Bluestreak looks at me scared for Prowl. "You two take Prowl to his quarters. I can handle the rest of this." Ironhide says. I nod and I make my way to the door with Prowl and Bluestreak.

I notice Ratchet start to get up and i glare at him. "Ratch, don't. You can't fix him right now. He needs his trine right now, not a scolding medic" I hear Ironhide say and Ratchet vents and sits back down watching us leave. Outside the door, Prowl finally breaks down and starts too cry. I smile sadly. _That's it, Prowler, Let it go. Don't worry, we won't let anyone but Streamline see you like this. She knows not to talk about you. _Blue says over the bond as we go to Prowl's quarters. Thanks to Streamline's help, we avoid anyone else on the way. When we get to his door, I punch in the code and we go inside. Bluestreak locks the door behind us as I hug Prowl tight. "Come on, Prowler. A nice, hot shower will help with those tense cables. Blue and I will help you get cleaned up." I say softly, trying not to make Prowl feel forced into anything.

Bluestreak comes back over and gently rubs his door wings. Prowl thinks about it a moment before noding. "I would like that...we haven't been able to fortify the trine bond in ages." he says with a weak smile. "Not our fault there's a war raging. We are going to take such good care of you, Prowler." I purr. He shivers a little and I lead him to his private wash racks. They're a little bigger than normal wash racks, but that's because Ironhide threw a fit about it after Prowl had a panic attack in his old ones and we couldn't get to him. I let him go and adjust the solvent temp to what Prowl prefers as Bluestreak pours some solvent over Prowl using a bucket so he can get used to the temperature and to loosen up the dirt and dry energon on his frame (like how the japanese do before going into a bath).

I smile a little seeing Prowl start to loosen up a bit. "What do you need, Prowler? We're here for you and Jazz has already cleared our schedule for the next cycle." I say having received a com from Jazz about it on the way to Prowl's quarters. He looks a little bashful and I chuckle. "I...I need to be loved..." he says and I nod. Sometimes, he needs to be fragged senseless, and others, like now, to be loved, and pampered. "Then, you need Blue." I say. Prowl nods a little. "What about Streamline? He's in a relationship with her." Prowl asks. "Streamline already knows we are a trine. She knows that we interface and spark merge to fortify the trine bond. She's ok with it as long as I'm only with her or you guys" Bluestreak says trying not to ramble.

Prowl nods and looks at me. "But you won't get any, Smokes." Prowl says concerned. I smile a little. "I'll get to spark merge with you two. I can always go to Requiem for an interface later. She knows and understands as well as Streamline. Our femmes love you too, Prowler. They want you to be happy with us." I say. Prowl nods and Bluestreak goes into the shower with him. I follow them staying behind Prowl so he can lean into me as Bluestreak and him get to business. "Let's get you cleaned up first, Sir..." I say making him shiver when I call him Sir. Bluestreak hands me a wash cloth and starts to clean Prowl's front as I gently work on Prowl's back and door wings. "You were amazing on that battlefield, Sir. Bluestreak couldn't keep his optics off you." I purr gently washing Prowl's door wings again after cleaning the rest of him.

Prowl looks at Bluestreak not sure whether to scorn him or to blush. I chuckle. "I bet you would love to charge Bluestreak with Assault with a friendly weapon, Sir. I bet Bluestreak has more Carnal Knowledge since the last time. I cerainly know I wish I was the one Checking your oil instead of Bluestreak, Sir" I whisper into Prowl's audio. Prowl groans not in annoyance but in arousal. Bluestreak smiles sweetly and rubs his servo gently against Prowl's Interface panel. "I am ready to fill your gas tank, Sir. I need you to remove the cap first." Bluestreak says with a mischievious glint in his optics. _Slaggit, Blue! Where did you hear that one? _ I ask through the bond just to Bluestreak. Embarrassment comes over the bond from Bluestreak. _Streamline said it the last time we interfaced. _He replies and I chuckle.

To be continued...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Notes: I know, I'm stopping in the middle of the good part but this chapter is getting pretty long. lol


	6. Chapter 6

Title : The Day That Praxians Flew

Disclaimers: I in no way own Transformers. I only own the plot and the Praxian seeker idea.

Warnings: Smut, depictions of violence, gore, genocide, and suicide

Song choice: For this chapter, I listened to 'Crazy in Love' by Sofia Karlberg if you want to get in the same mindset I was in. lol

Summary: After almost breaking down at the meeting with his fellow officers, Prowl relies on his trine to pick him back up. Bluestreak and Smokescreen are more than willing to help him.

_Bond Talk_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Bluestreak's POV**

I smile softly at Prowl. I always looked up to our trine leader. He's so strong, stronger than Smokey and I. When he's like this, I'm glad I can help him like he helps us. I conitue to gently wash his interface panel. After a few moments, his panel slowly opens clicking into its place out of the way. I look to Prowl, asking permission. He nods and I gently rub his spike. Prowl moans a little and i gently rub the tip with my thumb and give him a squeeze. His hips buck a little and Smokescreen chuckles. "Now, now, sir. You try and stay still. wouldn't want to make Baby Blue to accidently hurt you, now would we?" Smokey purrs. Prowl groans with arousal as his spike jerks in my servo. I smile and go down to my knees.

I look up at Prowl with innocent and loving optics, knowing how much it turns him on. Prowl starts to moan out but Smokey captures his mouth with his own turning Prowl a little so he can reach. I smile and kiss the tip of Prowl's spike gently and lick the small bead of pre-fluid that's collected there. I look up at Prowl and his optics are now a dark, deep, midnight blue. I smile and slowly take him into my mouth. Prowl moans out from not only my minstrations, but also Smokey's on his door wings. I steal a glance up at them to see Smokescreen licking and gently nipping at Prowl's door wings. My own spike twitches in its housing behind my panel, but I must remain patient. This is about Prowl, not me.

Prowl's spike reaches the back of my throat and I swallow, taking the rest of his spike in, and it easily goes down my throat. Prowl bucks and I smile around his spike and start to hum sending shivers up his back. _ He liked whatever you just did, Blue. Keep it up._ Smokey says over the bond. I continue to hum as I run my glossa over the underside of his spike. Prowl whimpers and bucks into my mouth. After a few kliks of this, I start to draw off of Prowl. _He's so close, Smokey. _ I say. _I know, baby blue._ Smokey says as I remove Prowl's spike with an audible pop. Prowl shivers in Smokey's arms, barely standing. I smile up at Prowl. He looks at me with those beautiful, dark optics and draws me up to my pedes and kisses me, tasting himself on my tongue.

Prowl gently rubs my interface panel, begging for what's behind it. I open it with a click and He gently grabs my spike. I moan a little and gently push two fingers into his now slick port. Smokey watches with dark optics as he sucks on the edge of one of Prowl's doorwings. Prowl moans out loudly and starts to squeeze my spike as I thrust my fingers in his port slowly. "Bluestreak, Please!" Prowl moans out and I smile. "Is that an order, sir?" I purr. "Yes! Just frag me already!" he cries out with arousal. I smile and gently pull out my fingers and lick them. Prowl groans and rubs his spike against mine. I gasp a little and line up with his port. I look at him and gently push it inside his hot, slick, port. Prowl cries out a little before Smokey claims his mouth again with his own.

Once I'm completely sheathed inside my trine leader, I nip at his chevron gently. Prowl groans and bucks his hips telling me to move. Slowly, I thrust into him, enjoying this gentle lovemaking with him. Smokey and I start to feel him get close to overload and my own starts to climb as well. Smokey pulls away and braces Prowl's back against himself as I deeply kiss Prowl. Prowl lifts a servo as we kiss to stroke my doorwings gently and I nip at his chevron again, sending him into his overload. Feeling his trans-fluid splatter over my front sends me into my own overload. Prowl moans out my name as my trans-fluid fills him and starts to leak down our legs. Losing his knee struts, Prowl falls back into Smokey's hold, taking me with him and Smokey ends up with his back against the wall of the wash rack.

When our overloads subside, we open our chest plates revealing our golden sparks, the true mark of a Praxian Seeker. Smokey gently turns Prowl towards him as my spike slowly exits Prowl's port. Prowl and I both moan as it comes out with a small pop. Forming a triangle, Prowl, Smokey, and I put our chest plates as close together as we can, allowing our sparks to merge for the first time in at least a couple vorns. Prowl's spark gives us strength, conviction, loyalty, and love as ours give him support, love, patience, and loyalty in return. All reality seems to bleed away for a few kliks as our sparks exist as one, sharing memories and emotions, balancing each other out. Soon, our sparks return to our frames as the solvent turns into steam as it hits our overheated frames. we then close our chest plates and just hold each other sinking to the wash rack floor.

I don't really know how long we sat there holding each other, but we eventually got up and Prowl turned off the solvent spray. Smokey and I smile at Prowl, who smiles back. "...Thank you, both of you..." Prowl says as we head to the drying booth. "We're your trine, we take care of each other." I say with a shrug. Smokey chuckles "Don't forget again, Prowler. We forgive you this time." Smokey says. "Anyways...since Jazz now knows about us being a trine, are you going to pursue him?" I ask innocently. Prowl looks at me and thinks. "Perhaps...He's made plenty of hints that he wants more between us. Question is if you two approve of us." Prowl says. We laugh and he looks at us confused. "Prowl, of course we do. I have Requiem, and Bluestreak has Streamline. Why would we be against you having your own sweetspark. Just let us know if you two decide to bond. You know that causes energy fluctuations in the trine bond." smokey says. Prowl nods and says, "as long as you two promise the same" and we nod.

To be continued...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Notes: Please let me know if it was as good for you as it was for them and if i need to improve on anything. I don't have much experience...writing this stuff I mean. lol


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Day That Praxians Flew

Disclaimers: I in no way own Transformers. I only own the plot and the Praxian Seeker idea.

Warnings: Possible smut, depictions of violence, gore, and anything else that might pop up mid writing this.

Song choice: 'Warrior' by Beth Crowley

_Bond Talk_

Com Link

Summary: A day after that revealing meeting, Jazz goes over what he learned. Jazz's past resurfaces in his mind and we are along for the ride.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Jazz's POV**

**(Sorry if I don't get his accent right)**

It's been ah cycle and ah half since da battle and ah was worried about Prowl. Ah never saw him so shook up. It's almost insane how much he kept from us all, and not just him! Smokescreen, ah can see keeping things under wraps, he is ah psychiatrist after all, but Bluestreak? He's seems so innocent most of the time, like Bumblebee. Maybe ah should see about training dat kid in special ops...Maybe not...Prowl would have meh aft if something happened ta him. Ah have been wandering da arc hallways since ah woke up too early this cycle. Everything that was brought ta light yesterday made ah lot of things click ta meh.

**Flashback Starts**

First, Starscream is actually meh mentor, Highwind. Highwind took meh under his wing, literally, and raised meh. Ah was left for scrap in Kaon in da deactivated pile of bots behind the Pits. Ah was too young...too weak...too pathetic ta survive da Pits. That's what meh sire, Miester said as he tore meh apart, but he did leave meh alive...guess he did care ah little. The Pit Boss (not related to shorty from the tv show) decided that it would cost too much ta fix meh up. So, he threw meh away. Ah guess ah was finally free of that place. Ah vented as best as ah could with meh damage, taking in the air as ah free bot for da first time since ah was born. Ah guess it was luck dat allowed Highwind ta be passing by or fate. He took meh from that scrapheap and carried meh ta ah medic friend of his, Lifeline.

Lifeline tried his best, but meh optics were shot and the connections dat would've allowed new ones ta replace them were fried beyound repair. Ah wouldn't be able ta see again. Dat didn't scare him off. Instead, it made him even more determined ta help meh. "What's Your name, youngling?" he asked. Ah looked down out of respect and habit for when ah better was speaking ta meh. "Meh name is Ricochet, Sir" Ah say hoping dat meh accent didn't offend him like it did others. "Hold your helm up, Ricochet. You are no longer a slave, but a free mech. You are worth no less than I or anyone else, as you are no better than your roots. Never forget where you came from, but forget your anger and fear. They are long gone." Highwind said as we rode a transport out of Kaon.

Ah nod and look up ta where his voice came from. "If Ah am free, do ah get ah new name?" ah ask. Highwind chuckles ah little. "If that is your wish, youngling. It may be wise, in order to keep you free." He said ta meh. Ah nod and spend da rest of the trip ta Iacon thinking about meh new name. Ah feel da transport stop and Highwind picks meh up. "Ah can walk, sir." Ah protest but Highwind only chuckles. "That is true, but you are blind, youngling and Iacon is a huge city with busy streets and walkways. I do not want to lose you in the crowd." Highwind says. Ah nod and listen ta da sounds of da city. It wasn't like Kaon. It was more peaceful sounding. it was not uncommon ta hear screams at all groons in Kaon, but here, there was only da sounds of traffic, of bots walking around, and of the exchange of conversation.

Highwind stopped by ah food stand and its smell was unlike anything ah have ever smelled. Meh mouth watered a little but ah tried not ta be rude. Highwind chuckles. Ah look towards his voice confused. "If you are hungry, tell me, youngling. I am your caretaker now. It is my job to look after you." he says and ah nod. "Six of your freshest oil cakes please." Ah hear Highwind say ta da vendor. Oil cakes! Ah have heard vendors yelling out about them ta da crowd in da pits, but ah never thought ah would get ta taste one! Highwind pays for da cakes and hands meh one of them. It's warm in meh tiny servos and feels like it's as big as meh helm. "Be careful, it's still hot, youngling" Highwind says as he starts walking again. "Jazz..." ah say before taking ah bite of meh oil cake. It tastes even better than ah imagined. "What was that?" Highwind asks. Ah swallow da bite and reply, "Jazz, meh name is Jazz" Highwind chuckles. "That it is, Jazz." he says.

When ah finished meh oil cake, Highwind stops. "Do you want another one, Jazz?" he asks and ah nod a little. Ah hear Highwind open da bag da cakes were put in and he hands meh another one. "you have three more, Jazz. So, let me know if you are still hungry." he says. Ah nod and eat the cake happily. Highwind starts ta move again. Soon, we are stopped by some mechs. "Clearance, Sir." one mech says. "Autobot Third in Command and Sky Commander, Highwind. Authorization code, Alpha, Foxtrot, 6, 4, 2, 7, 1" Highwind says as another mech checks his credintials. "You're good, Sir. We don't usually get the pleasure of greeting you" the second mech says. "I have a new charge. This is Jazz. He will be living with me and my trine from now on." Highwind says. "Of course Sir. Be sure to take him to see Ratchet so we can get his spark signature into the system. We don't want any accidents." the first mech says.

Highwind starts ta walk again as he hands meh another cake. Ah smile and eat on it as he walks ta what ah assume is da medbay. Ah wander what this Ratchet is like. Ah only had one good experience with ah medic and that was Lifeline. However, one experience is not enough ta get rid of ah little over five vorns of pain and fear. Ah start ta tremble a little. "Jazz, what is wrong?" Highwind asks stopping for a moment. "Ah don't like medics..." Ah say and finish meh oil cake. "Are you still hungry?" Highwind asks. Ah shake meh helm. "I will save the other two for later then. Anyways, Ratchet is a gentle mech with sparklings and younglings. So, you will be safe." highwind says and Ah nod. "What about da grown ups?" Ah ask. Highwind chuckles "They usually do something stupid to get hurt and it makes him mad." Highwind explains. Ah nod. "Then, when Ah grow up, ah'll be smarter than everyone else. That way ah don't make Ratchet mad at meh." ah say.

To be continued...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Notes: will get back to Prowl and his trine in a few chapters. for now, we are focusing on Jazz and Highwind's relationship.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Day That Praxians Flew

Warnings: For just about everything at this point.

Disclaimers: I in now way own Transformers. I only own my plot, and the praxian seeker idea.

Song choice: Still 'Warrior' by Beth Crowley

Summary: As Jazz wanders the arc hallways absentmindedly, his proccessor goes back to the memories of his time with Highwind and his trine.

Notes: These few chapters on jazz are to give the reader a clear view of what Highwind and his trine mean to Jazz. Will be writing more about Prowl soon enough. This chapter will be fully in jazz's flashback.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Jazz's POV**

Ah vent trying ta stay calm as Highwind walks into a room that smells like a med center. "I swear if you are here for thruster repair, I will reformat you into a femme, Highwind" Ah hear a voice growl from my far right. "I am not here for me this time, Ratchet." Highwind says. Ah hear someone moving from meh far right and the mech comes over ta us. "A youngling? You didn't raid the youth centers did you, Highwind?" Ratchet says. "No, Ratchet. I saved him from the scrapheap in Kaon. Lifeline did his best, but his optics and visual connectors are fried. Lifeline said you may know a way around it." Highwind says.

"I may but I need to make sure he's in Metroplex's systems. We don't need a repeat of when Bumblebee got here." Ratchet says. Ah tilt meh helm confused. "Bumblebee is another youngling in the base. He was orphaned in one of the battles. He's a minibot youngling. That means he is a lot smaller than you. Do try not to get too rough with him, Jazz. I do not want any bad reports on you. So, please try to behave for me, alright?" Highwind asks and Ah nod. "What happened ta bee?" ah ask. "Mirage forgot to bring him right to the medbay and get him put in the systems. Metroplex thought he was an intruder and we had to protect Bumblebee from Metroplex's defenses until he was put into the system." Highwind answers and Ah nod.

"Alright, Jazz, I need you to open your spark chamber so I can get an appropriate Signal for Metroplex." Ratchet says and ah whimper remembering what Redline, the pit medic did to meh spark. Ah shake meh helm and wrap meh arms around meh chest ta protect meh spark. Ah feel ah servo on meh shoulder and flinch expecting ta be slammed down and my chest plates forced open. "Jazz, it is ok..." Ah hear Highwind say. Ah relax ah little but not enough ta let Ratchet have access ta meh spark. "Jazz, what did they do?" Ratchet asks softly, not angry with meh. "Da pit medic...Redline...he...he thought he could make meh grow up faster if he spark merged with meh...he had bots hold meh down...and he forced meh chest plates open..." Ah say trembling.

"Slaggit!" Ratchet yells making meh jump. Highwind's servo gently grips meh shoulder giving meh support. "Sorry, Jazz. It's not you, youngling. Never you." Ratchet says softly. Ah nod and relax a little more. "We don't have to get the signature right now. However, I will need to install this chip that has an ally signature marker on it so Metroplex doesn't attack you, Jazz." Ratchet says and Ah nod. Ah sense Ratchet move behind meh and gently install ah chip into the medical slot in the back of meh helm. "That chip has no data, just the ally signature, Jazz. Do not remove it until we do get you in the systems." Ratchet says and Ah nod finally relaxing.

"Now, on the vision problem, I can link a visor directly to Jazz's visual core in his CPU, bypassing the damaged connectors all together. I have several visors in stock due to how many bots in Metroplex have them. Perhaps one of them may fit Jazz." Ratchet says and goes ta another room, ah storage room, ah guess. "Don't worry, Jazzz. Ratchet won't mess with your spark unless you give him permission or you are injured." Highwind says and Ah nod. Ah hear Ratchet soon come back. "Luckily, I had a couple of extras for Loadout. He's always getting his visor smashed in battle." Ratchet says and stands beside meh. "I will have to put you in stasis, Jazz, but I will not touch your spark. Highwind will watch me, ok?" Ratchet says and Ah nod. Highwind gently has meh lay down and meh processor starts ta get foggy as Ratchet puts meh in stasis.

Ah wake up some time later ta ah message in my vision. 'accept new programming?' Ah accept it and things start ta get bright again. Shielding meh face until ah get used ta da lights, ah whimper ah little. Ah figure comes over ta meh as meh vision clears. "It's alright, Jazz. It's Ratchet" Ah hear Highwind say from meh left. Ah nod and lower meh arm again. Ah look at Ratchet and he smiles softly. "Any pain or pressure, Jazz?" He asks and Ah shake meh helm. Ratchet nods and smiles. "That means your CPU accepted the bypass. You can remove the visor, but remember than you are blind without it, Jazz. I will have a few more made up for you in a couple of cycles just in case it gets broken." Ratchet says and nod.

Highwind comes over and Ah see my caretaker for the first time. He's ah silver seeker with white accents. His optics are pure gold, a noble. Ah look down. "What is wrong, Jazz?" he asks concerned. "Am ah just ah phase? Ya are ah noble..." Ah say. Highwind frowns a litlle. "No, Jazz, you are not a phase. You are my charge and I have come to love you as my own. I will not get tired of you. Nor will I give you to anyone. You are a free mech. You only need a caretaker because you are still underage." Highwind says and ah nod with a small smile.

To be continued...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Notes: Yup! Poor jazz has a bad past.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The Day That Praxians Flew

Warnings: For just about anything and everything

Disclaimers: I in no way own transformers. If I did, we would an Optimus Prime origins live action movie. I only own the plot and the praxian seeker idea.

Song Choice: Heaven Needed A Hero by Jo Dee Messina

Summary: Jazz goes on a road trip and ends up finding trouble, or is it?

Notes: Jazz will be a little emotional in this chapter. I will do my best at his accent.

_Bond Talk_

Comm link

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Jazz's POV**

After wandering around the arc, Ah find myself at da wall of da fallen. Da wall is like da Vietnam Veterans Memorial in Washington, D.C. When one of us is deactivated, it's recorded here and the frames are used for spare parts so our remains can live on through someone else and save others as we did in life. Ah run meh servo down da wall over da many names dat are listed until it stops over da names of Highwind, Stormbreaker, and Warpdrive. Ah kneal down and remove meh visor as sobs shake meh frame. "Why? Why didn't cha let meh know? Ya were such ah big part of meh life...and ya left and there was ah void left behind...Why? Was it worth it?" Ah say. Ah feel ah servo gently touch meh shoulder and quickly turn bringing out a dagger, just barely stopping before cutting any neck cables. "Easy, Jazz. It's me, Ratchet." Ah hear Ratchet say and Ah nod putting away meh dagger.

"He had to disappear Jazz. If anyone knew what you meant to him and his trine..." Ratchet says. Ah nod sadly. "Ah know...believe meh, Ah know. It just...It's hard knowin dat he's alive after all dis time." Ah say trying ta stop crying. Ratchet moves closer ta meh. "May I, Jazz?" he asks softly. Ah nod and Ah feel his arms wrap around meh. "Let it out, Youngling." He says and Ah break down. Ratchet is da only one Ah show dis side ta. Everyone else only sees da happy, go lucky, energetic meh dat can cheer anyone up. "Ya know, Ah never let ya get that spark signature for Metroplex..." Ah say. Ratchet chuckles ah little. "I know, Jazz, but I gave you my word." he says rubbing my back. "And ya kept it. Dat's why ah tried meh hardest not ta get slagged out there. Ya have so much ta do already. Ah remember tellin Highwind that when ah grew up, Ah was gonna be smarter dan everyone so ya wouldn't have ta get mad." Ah say and Ratchet laughs. "And you are, Jazz." Ratchet says helping meh up.

Ah whipe my optics and put meh visor back on. Ratchet puts his servo on meh shoulder. "Jazz, go for a drive. I don't care if you go on the patrol routes. You've been inside since this whole mess came out in the open. A drive will do you good." Ratchet says and ah nod. "Don't worry. Prime already knows that I am sending you out." He says and Ah nod. "Stay safe out there, Jazz." he says as Ah leave. Ah look over meh shoulder back at him. "Ah always am" Ah say and transform into my alt form and speed away from da Arc passing Bumblebee. Bee, Ah got your patrol covered. Why don't cha hang out with Spike today? Ah comm him as Ah pass him. You sure, Jazz? I can do it. Bee replies. Yeah, Ah need ta get out of da base for a while, ratchet's orders. Ah reply. Ok, Jazz. Stay safe. Bee says. Always am, sweet bee. Jazz out Ah finish and speed off following the patrol route that bee would have had today.

Ah drive down da old gravel roads thinking about being told about Highwind and his trine being deactivated. Ah had just made it through meh Special Ops training and was about ta go out for meh first mission.

**FLASHBACK START**

Jazz, please come to the medbay. It's about Highwind... Ratchet says sadly over meh comm link. Ah look at Blaster. "Ratchet wants meh in da medbay, Blastman. Ah'll be back soon as ah can." Ah say and he nods. Ah rush ta da medbay. Entering da medbay, Ah freeze seeing ah sheet covering three sets of seeker wings. "Ratch...dat...dat can't be..." Ah say slowly coming over. Ah hear the door click behind meh, locking it shut. Ratchet looks at meh. He had been crying. "I ran the CNA check ten times, Jazz. Highwind, Stormbreaker, and Warpdrive are deactivated." He says sadly. Ah go down on my knees hard. Ah barely notice da pain from my knee struts cracking through da shock. "Slaggit, Jazz!" Ratchet yells, but Ah don't notice him coming up ta meh.

Ratchet comms someone and Ah Praxian rushes in. He helps Ratchet get meh on ah berth. "Jazz, my name is Smokescreen. Can you come back to us? Jazz?" da praxian says trying ta snap meh out of da fog. Ah blink ah few times and look around confused. "Ratch...wasn't ah standing up?" ah ask him. "You collapsed onto your knee struts, Jazz. I'm going to have to replace them. They're cracked down the middle." Ratchet says. Ah nod and look at da Praxian. "Who is this, Ratch?" ah ask confused. "This is Smokescreen, Jazz. He and two other Praxians recently joined us. Smokescreen is a psychiatrist. He can help you with how you are feeling about Highwind's deactivation." Ratchet says.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Dat was when ah first met Smokescreen. Ah didn't want ta let him in at first. Then, he said he and the other Praxians were going out for drinks and invited meh ta join them. Ah reluctantly agreed and never regretted it. Come ta find out that Smokescreen, Prowl, and Bluestreak were ta only survivors of da attack on Praxis. So, ah gave them ah chance knowin dat they were going through what ah was. Ah eventually opened back up and started on meh missions. Ah pushed myself, trying ta be da best like Highwind always thought ah could be. However, being da best doesn't mean dat ya don't make mistakes. Ah neva noticed da seekers coming up on meh.

Shots fired ahead of meh and ah transform, pulling out meh rifle. Starscream and his trine don't attack though. Transforming, they land about ah hundred feet in front of meh. Ah keep meh rifle on screamer. "You made a mistake...Ricochet." Screamer says. Ah frown. "Ya have no right ta call meh dat, Screamer!" Ah yell at him making him flinch. Thundercraker puts his servo on Screamer's shoulder. "Star, are you sure we should be here? Soundwave..." Thundercracker starts to say. Starscream nods. "There's nothing more than can be gained by staying with the Decepticons. Prowl has all the intell he needs to finish this war. We're just lowering the number of seekers on the Decepticon side." Starscream says. Skywarp looks at meh sadly. "Does that mean we can be ourselves again?" Skywarp asks.

"After everything we went through being under cover? I doubt we will ever be as we were before Vos was destroyed." Starscream says. Ah look at them. "But ya can pick up da pieces and start again. Isn't what ya used ta tell meh, Highwind?" ah say and Starscream looks at meh. "you know?" He asks surprised. Ah nod. "Da command staff only just found out. Skyfire saw your talk with Prowl." Ah say. He nods. "Then you know that we never meant to hurt you." thundercracker says. Ah nod and Skywarp comes over. "May I, Jazz?" he asks remembering that I sometimes don't want to be touched. Ah nod and he wraps his arms around meh. "Missed you so much, Jazzy" He says hugging me tight.

To be continued...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Notes: Waaaah Family reunions make me cry!


	10. Chapter 10

Title: The Day That Praxians Flew

Warnings: For anything and everything

Song Choice: Crocodile Rock by Elton John

Notes: for some reason, my underlined words aren't underlined. so I will be using a different method for comm link chatter.

Summary: As Jazz is wandering the Arc, Prowl is trying to get some work done. However, everyone else have different plans.

_Bond Talk_

'comm link'

"regular talk"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Prowl's POV**

After last night, I was feeling much better and I was able to focus again. I should have known that Skyfire would know the language of wings being that he was a seeker. Like Smokescreen said, it was bound to come out eventually. I personally could have went on forever without bringing any of it up, but Primus had other plans. Makes me wish sometimes that I could strangle the celestial mech we all swear to. I enter my office and realize that some isn't right...splash! I vent as hot pink glitter paint runs down my face plates. I remove the bucket from my helm and leave my office. As I go, I school my face plates and walk up to the twins. It doesn't surprise me that they are behind this. However, I currently don't give a living slag. I stop in front of them and think a moment. I then start laughing. The twins look a little startled from my laughter. I stop suddenly making them jump slightly. "It lost its hilarity after the third time you two played this prank. If you must insist on wasting my time with your pranks, at least attempt to be original." I say and put the bucket with still a little of the paint on Sideswipe's helm. I then look at Sunstreaker and I use a bit of the wet paint on my frame to write Megatron's Bitch on sunstreaker's chestplates.

"Sunstreaker, you are not allowed to remove that for the next two cycles. If you do, you are to report to wheeljack's lab to assist him for two cycles. Sideswipe, after you get that bucket off, you are to leave that paint on, also for two cycles. I see you without it before the time has passed, and you will be giving the dinobots a bath. Have a good cycle." I say walking off for the medbay leaving the twins shell-shocked. I soon make it to the medbay to find wheeljack on a berth and ratchet grumbling about a suicidal engineer and explosions. "Ah Wheeljack, I was about to see you. If you see Sunstreaker without the words Megatron's Bitch on him in hot pink glitter paint, he's yours for two cycles." I say as he and Ratchet look at me in shock. "Ah, sure Prowl." Wheeljack says a little uncomfortable. "Ratchet, if you see Sideswipe without the same color paint all over his helm during the next two cycles, let the dinobots go play in their favorite mud hole because he will be giving them a bath." I say. Ratchet chuckles. "Finally decided that the brig wasn't effective?" Ratchet asks.

I shake my helm. "Hardly, I finally accepted the fact that they are going to prank me no matter the punishment. I simply told them that this prank is no longer amusing since it has been used too much. I also informed them that since they insist on wasting my valuable time with their pranks, they can attempt to be more original. With that, I must go to the wash racks before this paint dries and i will require a repaint." I say and leave the medbay whistling. Wheeljack looks at Ratchet. "I'm not in an alternate reality where Prowl has a sense of humor am I" Wheeljack asks. Ratchet shakes his helm. "Prowl always had a sense of humor. It's just that a huge burden has been taken off his shoulders and he's finally relaxing a bit. About slagging time too." Ratchet says. "Things will never be the same again, that's for sure" Wheeljack says and Ratchet nods.

After I left the medbay, I go to my quarters and get a shower. The paint is apparently water soluble as it easily comes off with the solvent spray from the shower. I absentmindedly check the weather for the next two days and grin. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe have patrol and it's going to rain. So, no more paint and they get their other punishment. I love mother nature. I soon step out of the shower clean, and I dry off in the drying booth. Upon leaving my quarters, the twins are waiting for me. "We have patrol and it's going to rain." Sunstreaker says. "The paint will come off" Sideswipe says. I look at them. "Really? Well, that's just poor timing for you two. Being pranked is never at the convenience of the one who was pranked. Now, I have work to do and you two have taken up enough of my time for one cycle." I say and leave them there to be angry.

I get back to my office to find it cleaned up already. I smile a little. "how conciderate of them to clean up their mess." I say to myself and I sit at my desk. I pick up a datapad and get to work on the reports that have backed up from the last battle. 'Prowl, it has come to my attention that you have been made a target of one of the twin's pranks. Do they require reprimand?' Optimus asks over the comm. 'Negative, Sir. It has been handled, but I would appreciate it if you put a note by their partol schedule that they are not allowed to switch patrols with anyone for the next two cycles. Mother nature will do my work for me' I reply with a small smirk. 'Very well, Prowl. I'm glad to hear you are finally starting to relax a bit.' optimus says. 'Of course, the war will be over soon enough. I can afford to be relaxed.' I reply. 'You soon certain of that.' Optimus responds. 'The pieces are all in place. All that is left is to take down the king and the other pieces will cease to be a problem' I reply. 'understood, Prowl. Optimus out' Prime says and I get back to work.

About noon, I realize that Jazz isn't bothering me with energon like usual. I frown a little. I was planning to talk with Jazz today about us. I get up and go look for the wayward sabator. I head to the rec room to get some energon as I search the rec room. As usual, several bots are sitting around enjoying their off shifts. As I get my energon, I spot Streamline reclining in a chair with her visor down over her optics. I check the schedule and find that she is on monitor duty. At first, I thought she was slacking off until she informed me that she has the monitors directly fed to her visor. This allowed her to do her monitor duty anywhere, which she said was useful when her creators were frisky in the monitor room. I go over to her. "Hello, Streamline." I say. "Hello, sir. Need something?" she asks. "Have you, by chance seen Jazz?" I ask taking a drink of my energon. "Yeah, he took over patrol for Bumblebee five kliks ago. Ratchet made the shift change due to him believing Jazz needed a drive. I have to admit that Jazz hasn't been himself since the last battle." she says.

"how so?" i ask cocerned. Is he alright? I ask myself. "well, it's none of my business why, but he got up really early and just wandered the Arc hallways for several groons before Ratchet found him at the Wall of the Fallen." She says. I nod and finish my energon. "Thank you, Streamline." I say and go to the wall. I wonder why Jazz of all mechs was there. From what Jazz told me, his creators deactivated before the war. I soon arrive at the wall to find Spike there with bumblebee, who was explaining to Spike what the wall was for. "Look, there's Prowl. He can explain the wall better than I can" Bumblebee says with a sad smile. I nod. "Spike, as you know, when we deactivate, we leave our frames behind, much like humans do when they deactivate...excuse me, when they die. When one of our own dies, their name is written here to be remembered." I say.

Spike nods. "What happens to the frame? I didn't notice any cemetaries near the arc for bots." Spike says. "That is because the frame is taken apart and the parts that are not damaged are used to repair those that still live. The parts that are too damaged are melted down into parts that we have in short supply. It is like how humans give their organs away when they die, only we are able to utilize the whole frame." I say and Spike shivers. "Seems kind of creepy to me. Butchering a friend's body for the parts." He says. I nod. "To humans, it probably would be. For us, cybertronians, we see it as a way to live on through the next generation and save many lies in our passing. For us, it's a part of the cycle of rebirth to us." I say and Spike nods. "I guess it's not so creepy when you put it that way Prowl. Anyways, I have to go find my dad. It's getting late." Spike says. I nod. "Bumblebee will take you home shortly. I require him for a coupe moments." I say and Spike nods and leaves to find his dad.

"What do you need, Sir?" Bumblebee asks. I vent. "You don't have to be so formal with me unless we are on the battlefield, Bee." I say and he nods. "I know, Sir, but I respect you and I don't feel comfortable just calling you, Prowl." he says and I nod. "Anyways, You've known Jazz a long time and I was wondering if he was close to anyone before I joined the Autobots?" I ask. Bumblebee looks at me a moment and nods. "A Trine of seekers Took him in and brought him to Iacon a little after I was. They loved and raised him as their own. It really hit him hard when they were deactivated. He wouldn't come out of his quarters, and when he did, he was depressed. He barely had enough energon to keep himself from stasis. Then, there was his temper. He would seem fine one moment and the next, he has whoever fragged him off on the floor. I don't know how long he would have stayed like that if Smokescreen didn't invite him out for drinks with you and Bluestreak." Bee says surprising me.

"What do you mean?" I ask. Bee shrugs. "I guess being around you guys helped him see he wasn't alone. A few cycles later, he was starting to act like the old Jazz again." Bee says and I nod. "Do you happen to know who his caretakers were?" I ask and he nods. "It was Highwind and his trine. They were the ones." Bee says and I nod. "Thank you, Bumblebee. That's all" I say and he goes to find Spike. Now Jazz's behavior makes sense. I can't imagine what it must be like to finally get over losing the mechs that love you just to find out that they are still alive. I frown. This is all my fault...but I will find a way to make it up to Jazz, even if it takes the rest of my life to do so.

To be continued...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Notes: Wow, Prowl is one crazy mech when he wants to be. Will Jazz be able to forgive Prowl? Only time will tell.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: The Day That Praxians Flew

Disclaimers: I do not own Transformers.

Warnings for anything and everything

Notes: I really stink at writting battles if I center on one person/bot. So, I gave fair warning. Had a bit of a writer's block on where to go from the last chapter. Part of me saying that it was a perfect spot to end, but most of me wanting to take it to where I planned before even considering putting the end on it. I will be adding another one of my Ocs, Flatline to the story. Flatline is the daughter of Ratchet and Wheeljack. She's a scientist, but often fills in as a medic for Ratchet. For those that haven't caught on yet, Prowl's trine have little nicknames for each other that they don't like others using. Prowl is Prowler, Smokescreen is Smokes or Smokey, and Bluestreak is Baby Blue. Oh, Starscream and his trine will be going back to their old names in this chapter. Starscream is Highwind. Thundercracker is Stormbreaker. And Skywarp is Warpdrive.

Summary: Prowl goes to look for Jazz and encounters a sparkwarming sight. The end of the war is fast approaching, but is Prowl strong enough to pull the trigger? Will he do what has been called for, or will he faulter, as Optimus did countless times?

Song Choice: Waiting In The Wings From the Tangled TV series

"Regular Talk"

'comm link'

_Bond Talk or texting_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Prowl's POV**

I watch Bumblebee take Spike and Sparkplug home and check the time. Jazz should have returned by now...What was taking him? 'Streamline, has Jazz reported for the hourly check in yet?' I com Streamline. 'Not yet. He's overdo to report. Something must have happened.' She replies with a hint of worry. 'I will go look for him. Please alert Ratchet that he may be needed.' I respond. 'Ratchet is finally recharging. I will alert Flatline. Be safe, sir.' Streamline says. I transform and race away from the arc going faster than my usual speed. I try to remain calm, but my battle computer is coming up with worse and worse senarios of what I will find. Each one makes my spark twist in panic and fear. _Prowler, what's wrong? _Smokescreen says through the bond. _Prowl? Are you ok?_ Bluestreak says almost at the same time. _Jazz hasn't reported in...he went on patrol. If he's hurt...I am such a fool and an idiot! _I reply, my panic starting to become apparent to my trinemates.

_Prowl, he's fine. He probably just lost track of time while listening to some earth music. _Smokey says. _Yeah, you know how Jazz is. He's probably checking out some concert he drove by or something else involving music or earth culture. _Bluestreak says sending comfort and love through the bond. _You both make valid points...How could he have gotten into my spark so easily? I worry about everyone's safety, but jazz...it's like one of you are in danger. It doesn't make sense._ I reply and receive amusement from smokey and Baby Blue. _I'm glad my inner turmoil is amusing to you two. _I grumble. _You love him, Prowler. You only just realized how much. Perfectly normal for you. So caught up in the war and your work that you don't notice yourself fall helm over pedes._ Smokey says. _Yeah, why do you think we try to get you and Jazz together? We seen how you look at him when you think no one is looking. I have that look when I look at Streamline. Smokey has it when he's with Requiem. _Baby Blue says.

I vent and keep driving the route Jazz would have taken. I think about what my trinemates have said thinking back. Several moments in the past come to mind. A lunch time conversation, an accidental brush of a servo, the glow of a smile...Primus...I did fall, and fall hard, didn't I? I then decide that I will corner Jazz after this mess is over, with him in stasis cuffs, if need be. I soon see color up ahead and I speed up. Human speed limits be slagged! I have enough pull to get away with it since I fear for Jazz's life. I slam on the brakes and transform, skidding to a stop a few feet in front of Jazz being hugged by Highwind and his trine. I vent in relief, making them all look at me. "Prowler?" Jazz asks confused. I storm over to him and hug him tight. "Never make me worry like that again, Jazz" I say trying not to start crying again. Highwind and his trine look at us amused. "Pay up, Stormbreaker! I told you so!" Warpdrive says bouncing on his pedes. Stormbreaker grumbles and hands over a couple cubes of high grade.

I pull away to see Jazz look at me confused. It is a little funny, but I'm not in the mood to laugh. "Prowl, what are ya doin out here?" Jazz asks blushing a little because I'm still holding onto him. "You missed the hourly check in. We thought something happened...well, I may have...kind of flipped out with worry. Everyone else thought you lost track of time.." I say and let him go feeling akward for hugging him like I did. Jazz chuckles. "Ah kind ah did. Been catching up with meh caretakers. They're coming home ta us, Prowl." Jazz says. I nod and look at them. "We'll have to remove your names from the wall then." I say and Highwind snorts. "This is going to go well...Jazz said that only the command staff and your trine know about what happened to us." He says. "Them and Skyfire. He was the one that brought it up after the last battle. How was things in the nemesis?" I ask, my fear and panic forgotten.

"Everyone is ready for this war to end. Megatron is only fighting out of princible now. Energon stores are at an all time low, and Megatron hoards the best for himself. Even Soundwave has had enough of this war and Megatron's insanity. The only one we did not dare to approach was Shockwave. Nothing will change his Proccessor. We did not feel it safe. Once Megatron is dealt with, Shockwave will be able to be convinced, but not until then. He's too loyal to Megatron to turn against him." Highwind says and I nod. "So, how da we get ya back as Autobots? Everybot is gonna wanna take pieces outta ya three before we even get close ta base." Jazz asks. I think a minute. _Streamline, code Omega Colbalt. _I com Streamline. _Seriously, Prowl? They're coming home?_ Streamline replies. _Indeed, alert Prime and activate base lockdown. _I reply. _Ok, if you say so, but you get to deal with my carrier. I'm hiding with the Dinobots._ Streamline answers back.

I smile a bit. "Prowler? Everything ok?" Jazz asks a little uneasy. I nod. "Do you remember asking me what Code Omega Colbalt was, Jazz?" I ask. Jazz looks at me confused until he remembers. "Yeah, ya said it wasn't important and not ta worry about it. Why?" Jazz asks. I chuckle. "Omega Colbalt is a security measure I made some time back for this moment. Right about now, Everyone has been evacuated from the arc except Streamline, who is hiding with the Dinobots. The base is locked down with everyone's weapons inside except for those that never leave without them like Ironhide and Cliffjumper." I explain. Jazz's visor blinks on and off before he starts laughing. "Ah knew ya had ah sense of humor somewhere, Prowler!" Jazz says laughing. I shake my helm. "We should head back before they try to tear the base apart to get in." I say and transform. Jazz and Highwind's trine follow suit and we head back.

We soon reach the base. Everyone is yelling about one thing or another to Optimus and the rest of the command staff. Red Alert is out cold on the ground. Apparently, Ratchet or Flatline sedated him. Optimus comes over as we arrive and transform. "Prowl, the base in lockdown. Care to explain? Streamline said it was your order before hiding in the base somewhere." He says eyeing Highwind and his trine. "I simply didn't want Autobots shooting Highwind and his trine when we arrived. The final battle is set." I say and he nods.

**Time Skip two hours**

It took two hours to explain everything reguarding Highwind and his trine along with the truth behind the attack on Praxis. Ratchet, in his full fury, dragged Highwind's trine and mine into the medbay. Once there, it's a barrage of scans and ranting. I see Jazz smirking from near the door of the medbay, not willing to incur the wrath of the recharge deprived medic. Wheeljack is in a much better mood than his mate, being excited that he's getting to recreate something that was once lost. "Now, Highwind, get your trine and get your colors changed back to normal. I don't want bots accidently shooting your afts. Prowl, you and your trine will be placed in stasis for the next few days. No, arguing! I am not in the slagging mood." Ratchet says and we nod. Smokescreen, Bluestreak, and myself each pick a berth and lay down. "Jazz, go get some energon and recharge. You had the whole base worried" Ratchet says and Jazz runs out. Then, I fall into stasis.

**Jazz's POV**

Ah quickly leave the medbay and catch up ta Highwind and his Trine. "So, You and Prowl?" Highwind asks with a small smile. I nod. "Ah didn't know if he'd ever get his helm outta his tailpipe and realise how ah felt about him. If ah knew disappearing for ah bit would get him moving, ah would have done it sooner...Da ya...approve?" I ask looking at him. Highwind vents. "It is no longer my place to tell you how to lead your life. However, as your friend, I do believe you could have done much worse than Prowl. He will treat you well." Highwind says and ah nod. "However, I do recommed that you tell him about your past. you have seen how hiding it affected Prowl." he says. "Ah'm glad ya are all still alive...It hit meh pretty bad after Vos." Ah say and Highwind nods. "I would have tried to send you a message, but soundwave wasn't on our side at the time and we couldn't risk it." Highwind says and Ah nod.

"Ah know how it is. Ah am da head of Special ops after all." Ah say and Highwind nods as we enter the rec room. Everybot looks at us ah moment and then everything goes back ta normal. "That was anti-dramatic" Stormbreaker says behind meh. I chuckle. "Prime said anyone that tries ta harm yeah will be going ta drag Streamline out of da Dinobot's den. Da Dinobots have a soft spot for da femme and won't let anyone near her if she wants ta be left alone." Ah explain and he nods. We get our energon and sit down, Highwind and his trine choosing low backed chairs so not to hurt their wings. Ah smile seeing Skyfire come over. Highwind and Skyfire look at each other for a few moments.

"You look well, Skyfire." Highwind says looking up to skyfire. "As do you, star." Skyfire says. "I go by my original name now, Skyfire" Highwind says. "I know. Old habits die hard. I only knew you as Starscream. If it is alright with your trine and yourself, I would like to get to know the real you, star...you will always be a star to me." Skyfire says. Highwind nods. "I would like that, Sky." He says with a small smile. Ah smile big. "Dat's great ya guys! Ya have meh support." Ah say and lift my cube. "Ta old friends and new loves" Ah say and they smile lifting their cubes before taking a drink. "So, why was Ratchet scanning ya trine so much?" Ah ask Highwind. He smiles. "That, dear Ricochet, is a surprise." Highwind says with a glint of laughter in his optics. Ah grumble. "Ah thought ah told ya not ta call meh that anymore." Ah say.

"now you know how Prowl feels when you call him Prowler" Warpdrive says with a chuckle. Ah vent and Warpdrive goes over ta where sunny and sides are playing video games. We watch him for a few minutes before the twins smile and make room for Warpdrive ta sit. Sunny hands over his controller and leans back ta watch Warpdrive and Sides race on da video game. Ah chuckle. "Always thought warp was still ah big youngling." Ah say. "He is only a vorn or two older than you, Jazz." Stormbreaker says and takes a drink of his energon.

To be continued...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Notes: Yay! lol I think this Story is almost played out. What is Ratchet doing with Prowl and his trine? Only Highwind knows and he's not telling


	12. Chapter 12

Title: The Day That Praxians Flew

Disclaimers: I do not own Transformers.

Warnings for anything and everything

Notes: Ok, I may do one chapter after this one. Lol This story has been a lot of fun to write. Please do leave a review and read my other story, Ratchet's Angel. ^^

Summary: Ratchet has had Prowl and his trine locked up in the medbay all week. What is going on? Then, there's this announcement of an air show being held at the base with proceeds going to charity. What is Highwind and his trine up to? And why is Warpdrive getting his ammo changed out for paintballs? Who knows? Stormbreaker is busy chasing Warpdrive and Highwind is busy courting the shy Skyfire. Yeah, usual base insanity times ten with the seeker trine. By the way, has anyone seen gears?

"Regular Talk"

'com link'

_Bond Talk or Texting_

Song Choice: You Suck At Love by Simple Plan (Nightcore version)

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Optimus's POV**

I rub my helm. I swear that this base has gone crazy. Ratchet has had Prowl and his trine locked up in the medbay all week. So, anyone that got injured the past week have been pointed to Flatline and her lab. And then, the poor Autobot would have to be rescued if they fragged Flatline off. I wish Ratchet finished whatever is taking so long soon. I am walking into the rec room and I spot all of the minibots except for Gears. They all sound worried. So, my curiousity got the better of me and I go over. "Is something wrong?" I ask them. Bumblebee looks up at me. "Sir, have you seen Gears?" he asks. I shake my head. "I can't say I have." I say and bumblebee looks down. "None of us have seen him for the past two days. Streamline says he's in the base, but we can't find him" Cliffjumper says. I vent and rub my helm. "If I see him, I will let you know." I say and they nod.

I get my energon and think. Where is Gears? As I walk to my office, I am met by Spike and Carly. "Prime, did you hear about the event coming up?" Spike asks. "Of course he heard, Spike! He Signed the paperwork" Carly says. "Can you remind me? It's been a chaotic week" I say confused. What event? "The big air show! Silverbolt and his team have been practicing all week with Highwind's trine" Spike says. Carly nods. "And all the money from the tickets to the show is being donated to charity!" Carly says. "Yeah, even the Blue Angels are coming to perform!" Spike says. I vent, my helm is starting to hurt. "I must have forgotten about it, but I'm sure it's all handled between Highwind, Jazz, and Silverbolt." I say and they nod. "By any chance, have either of you seen gears? He seems to have been misplaced. He's in the base, but we haven't seen him for two days" I say and they shake their heads. "No, but if we do, we'll let you know." Carly says.

I vent. "Thank you" I say and head to my office. Once there, I dig through the paperwork I've already completed. I soon find that I did approve an air show at the arc. Well, at least the Aerialbots are getting in some training. I vent and lean back in my chair only to fall backwards into the floor. Puzzled, I look to find my chair has been tampered with to dump me whenever I try to relax. I grumble getting up. 'Sunstreaker, you and Sideswipe report to my office...now' I com Sunstreaker. 'Yes sir' Sunstreaker replies sounding calm. Something doesn't seem right. I groan rubbing my helm. I am starting to get a proccessor ache. Soon, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe report to my office and are at attention. "Did either of you have anything to do with pranking my office chair?" I ask. they look surprisingly confused. "Sir? We just got off patrol. Eight hour shift." Sideswipe says and Sunstreaker nods.

I look into it to see they are being truthful. "Sir, maybe you should ask Warpdrive. Stormbreaker said he was the base prankster back when they were with the cons" Sunstreaker says and I nod. "Very well, dismissed." I say and they leave. I vent and head out to look for Highwind...and Gears. I shake my he thinking about the crazy day I am already having. I soon get to the quarters given to Highwind and his trine. I hear Warpdrive giggling and soon Stormbreaker yells and runs out covered with dots of rainbow colored paint. "Drive! When I get my servos on you!" Stormbreaker yells and runs off looking for Warpdrive. I vent and head outside, hoping to catch Highwind. When I get outside, I see Warpdrive dodging paintballs from Stormbreaker, laughing his aft off. I vent and look for Highwind. I soon spot something silver at the top of the volcano.

Heading up, I find that Highwind is not alone. Skyfire jumps startled and Highwind looks at me annoyed. "Highwind, can you please reign in Warpdrive? He's been pranking other Autobots and the tension in the base is high enough as it is." I say. He vents and nods. "Sorry, Skyfire. Maybe next time we won't be interrupted." Highwind says and Skyfire nods. They both start to head down. "By the way, have either of you seen Gears? He's in the base somewhere, but no one has seen him for a couple days." I ask. "Did you try Flatline's lab? I think I saw him go in there a couple days ago." Highwind says. "I will try there, thank you, Highwind" I say and head to Flatline's lab. When I step in, I finally find Gears...he's welded to the wall and Flatline is ignoring him as she works. "Flatline? Why is Gears welded to the wall?" I ask. She looks at Gears. "Huh...I guess I did forget about him. Better get him down. That can't be good for the wall." she says. "The wall? What about me?" Gears asks. "You should have known better than to insult a carrying femme" Flatline says dryly.

I rub my head again. No wonder Flatline has been more emotional this past week. I forgot that she and perceptor were expecting the arrival of their first sparkling. Flatline was already showing and was having trouble moving like normal. "I will get him down, Flatline. The other minbots were looking for him" I say and she nods. I manage to get him down and gears runs out the door. Flatline looks at me. "Are you alright sir?" She asks. "I'm getting a proccessor ache. Nothing some recharge won't fix" I say and she nods. "My carrier says he will be done with Prowl and his trine in time for the air show. I'm actually looking forward to it." Flatline says and I nod. "It will be nice to have the base back to normal again." I say and she nods and then cries out in pain. "Flatline? Are you alright?" I ask. She looks at me. "The sparkling is coming. I could have sworn Percy and I had another month." She says and I nod. I gently pick her up and take her to her quarters. 'Ratchet, Flatline is having the sparkling' I com ratchet. 'I'm up to my elbows in work here that can't wait. Is Percepter there?' he asks.

'No, he went on that trip with chip, remember?' I answer as I gently put Flatline on her berth. 'Slag, I'm going to have to talk you through it, Prime.' he says and I look at flatline with wide optics. 'what?' I com back. 'you are going to have to deliver that sparkling Prime' Ratchet responds. I take a deep vent and reply. 'What do I do'

**Time Skip Four hours**

After four hours, Flatline has a healthy little mech she names Searchlight. He has yellow optics and is built with a boxy little frame with rotor nubs on his shoulders that are on his sides as well. His colors are white with red and tan accents. I vent and smile without my mask, having took it off halfway through the delivery. "He's beautiful, Flatline. Perceptor will be thrilled when he gets back." I say and put my mask back on. Flatline nods and Ratchet soon comes in and smiles. "Thank you, Optimus. I really couldn't get away. I will handle things from here." He says and I nod and leave for the wash racks.

I could go to my private wash racks, but I am exhausted and they were closer. I go into them and go to one of the bigger showers and find Sunny and Sides interfacing with Warpdrive. I turn around and decide to got to my quarters instead of staying there. Ironhide soon meets up with me. "Prime, are you alright? You're covered in energon and oil." Ironhide asks worried. "I'm fine. It's Flatline's. She went into labor early and Ratchet was too busy and I had to deliver the sparkling. A healthy young mech named Searchlight." I say and Ironhide nods. "That's good. need help getting cleaned up?" he asks and I nod. " I would appreciate that." I say and hide follows me into my quarters.

**Jazz's POV**

Ah chuckle watching Ironhide follow Prime into his quarters. Ah always knew they had a thing going on since both their bondmates were on cybertron. Everyone knew Elita and Chromia didn't mind Prime and hide interfacing with each other when they needed da release since da femmes were on cybertron. Optimus and Ironhide allowed da same arrangement between Elita and Chromia since their mechs were on earth. Poor Prime is nearing the end of his rope with da craziness of da base over da past week. With da air show tomorrow, everyone will find out what Ratchet is doing with Prowl and his trine. Ah have ah running bet with anything from interfacing to full frame rebuilds.

**Song Choice Change: **Welcome to my life by Simple Plan

I head to the rec room and sit with Highwind and his trine. Warpdrive has a goofy grin and Stormbreaker looks like he's about to strangle Warpdrive. "What did ah miss?" Ah ask. "Sunny and sides interfaced with me!" Warpdrive says happily. Stormbreaker grumbles. "In the public wash racks where Prime caught them and walked right out" Stormbreaker says rolling his optics. Highwind shakes his helm. "I swear it's like sparklings with these two" He says. "not true, Highwind. At least sparklings can't argue with ya" Ah say. He nods. "Speaking of sparklings, Flatline had her sparkling today. His name is Searchlight and he's going ta be a copter mech. Has rotor nubs already." Ah say. Highwind flinches. "That must have hurt when Flatline was in labor. Good thing she had Ratchet." Highwind says and Ah chuckle. "Ratchet wasn't da one dat delivered da sparkling. It was Prime." Ah say and Highwind shakes his helm. "Poor prime, having to go through that" Stormbreaker says and Ah nod.

"Did he ever find Gears?" Highwind asks. Ah nod. "Apparently, he fragged off Flatline and she welded him ta da wall and forgot about him." Ah say. Highwind nods. "So, are ya guys ready for da Air show tomorrow?" Ah ask and Highwind nods. "Yes, we even managed to cure Silverbolt of his fear of heights." Highwind says. "What was with da paintballs? There was ah large shipment of them in different colors. Red Alert almost glitched when they came in." Ah ask. "We're planning on doing a dogfight during the show. Each team has a specific color of paintball to use instead of live rounds so no one gets injured." Highwind says and Ah nod. "Makes sense" Ah say.

"Well, we best head to our berths. Big day tomorrow" Highwind says and he leaves with his trine. Ah watch them leave and Think about Prowl. Ah wonder what's going on with him and his trine. 'Prowl to Jazz' Prowl coms meh. 'Prowler! Are ya alright? nobot has seen ya and ya trine all week!' Ah reply. 'We're fine. Can you come to the medbay? I want you to see before everyone else does tomorrow.' Prowl asks, making me curious. 'sure, prowl. on my way' Ah reply. 'good, and Jazz, it's a surprise. Not a word to anybot' Prowl says.

To be continued...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Notes: Yeah, I know, I'm so mean to poor Optimus and my readers. What did prowl want jazz to see? you will find out during the anticipated air show next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Title: The Day That Praxians Flew

Warnings for anything and everything

Disclaimers: I do not own Transformers or any songs I post in the song choice section.

Notes: This chapter is meant to be high energy. So, I do suggest listening to the song choices for this one. I also want to bring up something some of you probably already noticed. A word here or there may be misspelled. I don't catch this until after it's posted. I have a problem whenever I write or even talk when I will put words or letters backward. With typing, I accidently push the button next to the one I want, thinking its the one I want. So, thank you to you all for not bringing it up. I've also had several accidents in my life that have caused head injury. So, I have trouble keeping track of what I write in the summaries. I am trying hard to fix this issue. But I once again thank you all for not bringing up my shortcomings. Please enjoy this chapter!

Summary: It's the day of the first ever Autobot Air Show! The area surrounding the arc is packed with humans and Autobots alike. Jazz, for one, can't wait for the aerial paintball game. What does he know that no one else does? Find out this chapter of The Day That Praxians Flew!

"Regular talk"

'com link'

_Bond Talk and texting_

Song Choice: Thunderstruck by ACDC or Danger Zone by Kenny Loggins (Top gun version)

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Jazz's POV**

Ah grin bouncing on meh pedes. Today is da first ever Autobot Air Show! Ah go outside ta help finish setting up where da humans are gonna park their vehicles and where they will be watching da show. Ah come up ta Highwind who is going over ah few final details with Prime and da XO of da Blue Angels about the schedule for da show. "Ah, this, Sir, is our...um DJ?" Highwind asks not sure on da human term. Ah nod. "Meh name is Jazz and Blaster and Ah have everything set up for da show. We got some sick beats from ACDC and Kenny Loggins ready for takeoff." Ah say and the XO nods approvingly. "Well, i have to get my team ready." The XO says and leaves ta rejoin his crew. Highwind looks at meh. "You seem a little too excited for all this, Jazz. What are you hiding?" He asks amused. Ah chuckle.

"Sorry, wind, can't tell ya. Ratchet and Prowl will have meh aft." Ah say and he nods. "Alright then. I best go prepare as well. The Blue Angels go first, then my trine will be performing some manuevers that human pilots can't perform. Last is the Aerial dog fight." Highwind says. "Dat's between ya trine and da Aerialbots right?" Ah ask and he nods. "Yes. Warpdrive has been overly excited to get to do some fighting. I managed to get him to stop pranking bots. Hopefully, everything will go as planned." Highwind says and heads to the area for his trine. Ah smile thinking about da small change ta da plan. Ah head over ta da com area where da XO will be running commentary with Skyfire and Blaster and Ah will be running da music for da whole show.

Ah smile at Blaster and he chuckles. "You are starting to scare me, Jazz. What's got ya so pumped?" Blaster asks as Eject and Rewind finish setting up our area. "Sorry, Blastman, can't say." Ah say and he nods. "You special ops mechs and your secrets." he says and chuckles. Ah grin and soon Ratchet comes over with Flatline. Flatline is carrying little Searchlight in a Cybertronian sized sling. "Hey there, Ratch, Line!" Ah say and come over ta them. "Dat is one cute kid, Flatline." Ah say and she smiles. "Thank you. I wish Percy was back and we could watch the air show together, but he's in Washington with chip." She says. Ah nod. "Ya know he'll be beating himself up missing dis." Ah say and she nods. Searchlight wakes up with a chirp and looks around curiously. Ah chuckle and let him play with meh finger.

"Jazz, it's time to start." The XO says and Ah nod. "Duty calls" Ah say and Ah take meh place beside Blaster. "That's a lot of humans, Jazz." Blaster says and Ah nod. "Air Shows are very popular with the public. The Blue Angels get a lot of their funding from the air shows we put on, but when we heard this show was for charity, we wanted in." The XO says and Ah nod. "Ah believe Ratchet popped out of da medbay long enough ta say it was for make a wish." Ah say and he nods. "It's a good cause. Kids should be allowed to be kids. But some end up fighting sickness from birth. Make-a-wish gives them something to hope for. Hope, can be as effective a medicine as the actual medicine." The XO says. Soon, da whole are meant for watching da show is covered by humans and Autobots alike. Ah smile as da XO starts ta talk, thanking everyone for their support and da Autobots for inviting The Blue Angels to da first ever, Autobot Air Show.

As da XO introduces each of da pilots, they salute and enter their jets. Each jet has it's own crew ta get da pilot prepared for take off. Ah start Thunderstruck as da Blue Angel jets start ta move. Da XO looks at meh. He's composed but his eyes are laughing. Ah smile and give him ah short salute. Da crowd cheers as da XO tells them about each manuever da group is doing. Ah watch and catch da look in Highwind's optics. _They're pretty good, for humans with human limits. _Highwind says over da com. _Each pilot has ta have at least 1,200 hours in ah jet, and that's da lowest position. Da pack leader has ta have 3000 hours and has ta have commanded ah team before. Each team onlys serves for two earth years. so, they're constantly rotating out. _I reply. He nods absentmindedly. _I have been told that there has been a change to the dogfight. care to elaborate?_ Highwind asks. _Ah can only say da ya will not only have ta fight da Aerialbots during da dogfight. Ah can't tell ya anything else, wind. _Ah reply.

Soon enough, It's time for Highwind and his trine ta join da Blue Angels in da sky. Dis part was practiced at da Blue Angel base so not ta waste da human's fuel. Highwind and his trine take off running in bot form. As da Blue Angels come in low, Highwind and his trine jump onto the Blue Angel jets, careful not ta damage anything. Blaster changes da music ta Danger zone and Ah laugh ah little. Da XO goes on ta explain da complex manuever da Blue angels and Highwind's trine are about ta perform. Once high enough, Highwind, Stormbreaker, and warpdrive jump from their respective jet rides and freefall. The Blue Angel jets move ta do a crisscross manuever as they fall. Right before Highwind's trine hits da ground, they activate their thrusters, catching themselves with ease and transform into jet form. They then shoot off towards da Blue Angel Blue Angels crisscross and clear right before Highwind's trine shoots through where they crisscrossed making da crowd go crazy.

Ah hear Ratchet comment about suicidal jets making big risks and how much work he would have had if they had messed up. Ah chuckle. "Dat's what makes them da best, ratch. They know da risks, but they also know what they can handle" Ah say making him look at meh. "You say that now, but what if that was Prowl up there?" he says making meh frown. "Dat's low, ratch, even for ya." Ah say and he chuckles. Soon Da Blue Angels land giving da sky over ta Highwind's trine. Skyfire takes over for the commentary at this point. He starts by saying dat da following manuevers should never be attempted in human jets due ta the difference in technology. He then introduces da Aerialbots as they take off ta join Highwind's trine. Da Aerialbots soon level off beside Highwind and his trine and ah smile.

"They have been training a lot lately. I bet they're pumped" Blaster says and Ah nod. "Yeah, Highwind said dat they even cured Silverbolt of his fear of heights." Ah say. Da XO of da Blue Angels looks at meh confused. "A jet that's scared of heights? How did that happen?" He asks. Ah chuckle. "Da Aerialbots weren't born like little searchlight here. They were built and brought online using da Allspark on cybertron. Da jet Silverbolt was sparked from was once used ta shuttle cargo. It was ah low altitude flyer, but he can fly much higher now. But the jet he was caused him some fear." Ah say and he nods understanding. Searchlight watches da Aerialbots and Highwind's trine as they perform complicated manuevers.

"Little Searchlight here will grow inta ah big heliocopter when he gets big." Ah say. "Ratchet and I have already found the perfect alt mode for him when its time. ACH-46 Sea Knight." Flatline says making the XO whistle. "So, he's gonna be a big boy" He says and she nods. Soon, Highwind, his Trine, and da Aerialbots all land and transform into their bipedal forms. Ah smile and take over da commentary for Skyfire. "Heya, Everyone! Meh name is Jazz, and Ah will be commentating for da dogfight! First off, da Autobots are not carrying live ammo, but paintballs! This insures da safety of not only da Autobots, but da spectators! Now, each team has its own color. With da red paint, Highwind, Stormbreaker, and Warpdrive! Ah will note dat warping during da dogfight is not allowed, Warpdrive. So, play fair." Ah say as Warpdrive pouts. "With da Green paint, We have da Aerialbots" Ah say as they wave.

"And last but not least, making their return ta da sky, using blue paint, Da Praxian Trine, Prowl, Smokescreen, And Bluestreak!" Ah say making everyone gasp as Prowl walks out with his trine. Ah grin watching Prowl come ta stand next ta Highwind. Prowl, Smokescreen, and Bluestreak's Seeker wings took all week for Ratchet and Wheeljack ta replicate and install. Their seeker wings were in ah downward position reminding meh of the cape thing dat humans wear. Their doorwings are in ah similar position under ta seeker wings. "For ya dat don't know, Praxian Seekers and Vosian Seekers share ah family like connection. Praxian Seekers are triple changers by nature due ta how they delivered packages all over cybertron. upon entering ah city, Praxian Seekers change ta their ground alt modes ta avoid air collisions." Ah say.

"Praxian Seekers can top off at speeds even higher than Highwind and his Trine! Prowl, will ya and ya trine please take your air modes?" Ah say. Prowl nods and thier seeker wings come up to rest in the traditional Seeker wing position (Like how starscream's wings are) and their doorwings come out ta rest at da base of their seeker wings giving them a butterfly or fairy like appearance.

To be Continued...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Notes: Yay! It took forever to get this story to this point. Next chapter will feature the dogfight!


	14. Chapter 14

Title: The Day That Praxians Flew

Warnings for anything and everything

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the music I put in the music choice section. I don't own Transformers either.

Notes: I will try my best to make the dogfight enjoyable. I stink at fight scenes. This story is nearing the end and I know, You guys love the story and the plot. All good things eventually have to end.

Summary: After the shocking reveal of Prowl and his trine restored to their full glory, the final part of the airshow kicks off. Who will win the dogfight? Who will be covered in the most paint? Find out this chapter!

"Regular talk"

'com link'

_Bond talk or Texting_

Song Choice: Beautiful Monster by Ne-yo

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Third person POV**

"All teams, Ratchet and Skyfire will be da judges in dis dogfight! If they say ya got ah hit that will bring ya down, ya are out! ya will land and watch for da rest of da dogfight. ya can give support by cheering but no tactical help or shooting from da ground." Jazz says laying down the rules of the dogfight while bouncing on his pedes excited. "Play fair, and try not ta crash inta each other. ya may be using paintballs, but crashing from stupidity will still hurt." Jazz says as laughs rise from the crowd. "On da signal, transform and rise ta 15 thousand feet. Once all jets are at 15 thousand feet, Optimus will shoot ah flare signaling da start of da dogfight." Jazz says.

Ratchet gives the signal and the three groups transform and take to the sky. The crowd watches on baited breath waiting for Optimus to shoot the flare and all hell to break loose. Soon, all three groups are in position and Optimus fires the flare. Prowl and his trine quickly avoid shots from the aerialbots and Highwind's trine. "OH! looks like da praxian trine is in trouble right out of da gate, but don't think dat they'll be beaten so easily. Prowl is da head of tactical for the Autobots for ah reason! It looks like Highwind is planning on wrangling da Aerialbots ta help his trine take out da Praxian trine early in da fight!" Jazz says as paintballs from the Aerialbots and Highwind's trine fire, missing Prowl's trine as they roll and dodge. Stray paintballs quickly slpatter against the forcefield that trailbreaker set up earlier that day.

Suddenly, Prowl's trine swoops low under the Aerialbots, causing Highwind's trine to accidently take the Aerialbots all at once. "Da Aerialbots are grounded!" Jazz yells over the speakers after Ratchet and Skyfire make the call. Silverbolt grumbles coated in red paint like his team. "Now, it's ah level playing field, folks! Trine against trine, Praxian against Vosian! Who will win? Find out after this short break! Just kidding! No commercials in live action!" Jazz jokes causing some laughter. The dogfight goes on for two more hours, leaving only Prowl and Highwind still in the air. "Things are getting interesting folks! Only two jets remain! Highwind for da red team, and Prowl for da blue team!" Jazz says as they chase each other, neither one giving the other a clear shot. Highwind had several dots of blue paint, but none life threatening or cause to ground him if it had been a real fight. Prowl, on the other hand, had only a couple of dots of red, both in low damage areas.

The Autobots watching the action had already started taking bets on who would win between the two. Jazz simply watches Prowl fly as he makes his commentary on the dogfight. What was it like up there? He found himself wondering. The speed, the adrenaline, the wind. Things he wouldn't really know or understand being a grounder. Soon, there was a collection of gasps as Prowl and Highwind flew straight for each other in an airborne version of chicken. Everyone watched as the two got closer and closer until Highwind pulled up at the last moment giving Prowl access to his thrusters. Prowl, not missing the oppurtunity, Fires coating Highwinds Thrusters in blue Paint. Ratchet and skyfire both nod. "Highwind is grounded, making Prowl da winner in da first ever Autobot Dogfight! Mechs, please land so Ratchet can make sure ya didn't get paintballs stuck anywhere unpleasant" Jazz says practically jumping up and down.

**Prowl's POV**

I land and transform into my bipedal form, allowing my wings to return to the ground mode position. _That was slagging awesome, Prowler! _Smokey says over the trine bond. _It's like we never left the sky! _Baby blue says as warmth, pride, and happiness flood the bond from both of them. I smile and walk over to Highwind. "That was well played, Prowl." Highwind says with a smile. I chuckle "Had to do something. you were in the air most of the day. Your thrusters would have cut out on you if we didn't stop soon." I say and Highwind chuckles. "True, I doubt Ratchet wants to put me back together after all the work he did on you and your trine." Highwind says. "You bet I wouldn't! Praxian Seeker wings are slagging delicate to make." Ratchet says coming over to check us over.

**Song Choice Change: **Waiting in the Wings from the tangled tv show (Nightcore version)

I am soon tackled by Jazz in a hug. "Jazz, you will get paint on you" I say making him laugh. "Ah don't care! Dat was slagging awesome!" he says with a slag eating grin on his face. After Ratchet is done checking everyone over, I go to the com area. "Everyone, we raised one million, five hundred thousand, four hundred and fifty-four dollars with ticket prices and concessions. The Autobots are going to match that, doubling it to the grand total of three million, nine hundred and eight dollars being donated to Make-a-wish! thank you all for coming, and we hope you come again next year!" I say to cheering. Optimus shakes his helm and starts to laugh. 'Sir?' I com him. 'Despite the past week of a crazy base, this was good for base spirits. We will definately being doing it again next year.' He replies.

I smile at Highwind and we shake servos in good sportsmanship. I then head inside with Jazz, my trine following behind us. As the winning team, we get first crack at the wash racks to get the paint off. We find Streamline and Requiem waiting for us at the wash racks. They take their respective mechs into the wash racks. "Do ya want meh ta help ya, Prowler?" Jazz asks. I nod and he leads me to my quarters. "Da wash racks aren't private enough for meh." Jazz says and I nod. We walk down the hall in silence for a few minutes. "Prowl...ya know how Highwind sometimes calls meh Ricochet?" Jazz asks quietly.

I nod wondering what's made Jazz so subdued all of a sudden. "Dat was meh slave name...when ah was still ah youngling." Jazz says making me stop in shock. "Jazz..." I say finding it hard to believe. "Ah was born ah slave in da pits of kaon. It was after megatron left da pits. Meh sire, Miester, became da champion and was allowed a femme ta take as his own mate. Meh carrier was known as Surefire. They say she was da most beautiful femme ta work in da pit medbay. They called her da goddess of da pits for being able ta pull any spark from da brink." Jazz says sadly. "What happened to her?" I ask. Jazz looks at me. "She deactivated when ah was born. Complications, meh sire said. He was always mad at meh, blaming meh for her deactivation." Jazz says. I frown. "That's not fair. You didn't choose to be born, Jazz" I say. Jazz nods. "Ah know...Smokescreen and Ratchet both have been helping meh." Jazz says as we keep walking.

"Ah was a real wild sparkling...growing up in da pits. Pulling pranks, getting inta trouble, messing up in training. We started young training for da pit arena. Had ta, ya never knew when ya first fight would come. One day, meh first fight did come...it was against meh own sire. Ah guess Ah was lucky it wasn't one of da others. They would have dragged it out..." Jazz says as I open the door to my quarters. I let him in and follow locking the door behind me so we wouldn't be walked in on. I grab us some energon and come over to the couch where Jazz was sitting hunched over his knees instead of relaxing back. "Here, you must be as low as I am" I say giving him a cube. "Thanks...Ah never knew what a full tank was like before Highwind found meh" Jazz says looking at the cube.

"How did Highwind find you?" I ask and take a drink of my seeker grade. "After da fight against meh sire...da pit boss thought it would cost too much ta fix a bot with no fighting talent." Jazz said and took a drink of his mid-grade. "Ah was thrown inta da scrapheap where all gladiators go when they deactivate in ah fight. Ah was barely hanging on. Ah guess ah was lucky Highwind was passing by as he left da pit stands. He took meh ta Ratchet's sire, Lifeline. He did what he could but..." Jazz says putting down his cube. "But what?" I ask. Jazz reaches up and removes his visor revealing two dark optics. "He couldn't fix meh optics. He could replace them, but da connectors dat allow optics ta connect ta da vision center portion of meh CPU were fried and there's no replacing those." Jazz says and I look at him in shock.

"Dat's not even da worst of it..." Jazz says putting his visor back on. "Da medic dat replaced meh carrier was a cruel mech named Redline...he..." Jazz tries to say but can't putting a servo over his spark. My optics widen and I put my cube down. "May I, Jazz?" I ask unsure of what to do. He hesitates a moment before nodding. I gently hug him. "You've had such a hard life...I am so sorry for my role in Highwind leaving with his trine." I say and Jazz shakes his helm. "Ah knew how it was ta be under cover. Ya can't contact anyone ya love or they may be hurt. I don't blame ya, Prowl. Highwind and ya saw ah chance and took it." Jazz says.

I nod and pull back. "Why tell me all of this now, Jazz?" I ask. Jazz looks down a minute and looks back at me. "Because ah love ya, Prowl. Ya told meh and da others about ya past. Thought Ah should balance da books before we take whatever this is between us any further." Jazz says honestly. I nod and smile. "I love you too, Jazz. Smokescreen has Requiem, and Bluestreak has Streamline. We have each other...if that's what you want." I say. Jazz is quiet for a few minutes. "Ah'm not saying it will be easy, but Ah want ta bond with ya, Prowl. Ya are da only one ah felt comfortable enough with ta love. Just be patient with meh, ok?" Jazz says and I nod.

**THE END!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Notes: Yes, this story is over! I will not be adding anymore to it!


End file.
